This invention is in the field of cryogenic coolers, particularly those mechanical types known as Stirling-cycle coolers. Typical examples of such coolers are shown in U.S.Pat. No. 3,851,173 and 4,277,948. Although such coolers have various known advantages, such as the ability to readily reach and to maintain cryogenic temperatures for extended times, they do have disadvantages as to noise, vibration, efficiency, and durability. The main causes of such noise and vibration are the facts that unbalanced rotating and reciprocating parts are used and that, by its very nature, a compressor presents a cyclic load to its drive motor. Of course, the durability or mean time between failures (MTBF) of the cooler is affected because of uneven bearing or journal loads. Moreover, the efficiency of the known coolers is degraded by heat leakage into (or from) the cooler cold finger portions. The instant invention is an improved version of the cooler as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,173, and, compared thereto, has reduced noise and vibration and greater efficiency and MTBF.